Some electrical systems include a group of loads and an input power source that at times might not supply enough power to meet the total power demand by the group of loads. In another case, some electrical networks include a group of loads and more than one power source, and if one or more power source(s) disconnect, there may be a risk that the power that is supplied by the remaining power source(s) might not meet the total power demand of the loads in the electrical network.
For example, a user's premises (e.g. a house or office) may be connected to a main power grid as well as to an alternative power source, such as a backup storage device (such as a battery, flywheel, capacitor and/or supercapacitor) or a renewable energy system. When there is an event such as a power outage in the main grid, or any other emergency situation which interrupts the power supplied by the main grid, there may be a risk that the system may produce less power than the electrical appliances require. In such a system, it may be critical for certain appliances to remain powered. For example, in a house or office it may be critical that a life support system, refrigerator, or security cameras will continue working during such an event, while a treadmill, a television or a microwave may be disconnected to save power depending on the user's priorities.
Accordingly, there may be a need for a system of smart prioritized power distribution amongst several loads.